Solo amigos
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Después de tantos años, la amistad es lo que siempre prevalece. Este es el sentimiento que envuelve a dos personajes. Capítulo único


**_Notas Iniciales: _**_Danny Phantom _y demás personajes le pertenecen a _Butch Hartman_. El único fin de este escrito es entretener. No reclamo derechos de autores y me divierto viendo esta serie a cada instante en que mi vida me lo permita. Y como mis neuronas del romance siempre están activadas, he aquí mi último escrito.

* * *

**Solo amigos**

* * *

_–_ ¿Y bien? – le sonrió la joven mientras le chocaba con el codo las costillas, en señal de complicidad – ¿Quién es?

_– _¿Quién es quién? – indagó extrañado mirándola con sus intensos ojos azulados. Y esto cuando no se haya en su estado fantasmal.

_–_ La chica por la cual tienes esa mirada ahora – Los ojos de la joven gótica se posaron en un punto imaginario sobre el horizonte – Sólo deseaba saberlo. Somos amigos ¿No? Podemos contarnos todo.

_–_ Sólo amigos – reafirmó Danny arrimándose al borde del balcón.

Y él sonrió levemente.

Y su sonrisa fue una daga en el alma de Sam Manson.

_– Vuelvo en unos momentos... Iré por agua –_ se justificó mientras le sonreía con todas las ganas que podía. No le dejó darle una respuesta (de hecho, no la buscaba) e ingresó de inmediato hacia el interior del departamento, deslizando el borde de su mano por sus ojos brillantes y violáceos.

Se abrazó impulsivamente y se oprimió con fuerza los brazos. Se repetía mentalmente que su caso era sugestivo, producto de los últimos acontecimientos.

Y por supuesto no faltó insultar por centésima vez en ese periodo a Tucker, su gran amigo del alma a quien se le ocurrió andar traveseando con las fotos y manipularlas para que cualquiera, que no sepa si lo que muestra la imagen o no es verdad, lo dé por hecho.

No es que Sam no haya probado los labios de Danny. Fueron unas pocas y breves ocasiones, cuando la situación así lo requería. Como en aquella vez que Danny estuvo a punto de ser desintegrado por la entonces desconocida enemiga y él tuvo que transformarse en humano.

Era fascinante y perturbador al mismo tiempo, verle la cara sonriente, de chico adolescente en su séptima nube del amor. Después de todo, él no besaba a su mejor amiga todos los días (lastimosamente, según el concepto de Sam)

Y este beso fue la semilla que terminó de plantarse, junto a la etapa de enamoramiento que le dio a Danny a causa de un hechizo (¿El hechizo se habrá roto alguna vez?) para que ella estuviese en un diario _¿Hoy será el día en que encuentre en mí algo más que amistad?_

Bueno, en definitiva sí se rompió el hechizo. Y para siempre. O al menos es lo que daba a entender la terca obsesión de Danny por _Paulina–superficial_. ¿Cómo demonios él volvía a caer en sus redes? Si ya Danny le había dicho _por décima vez _en su existencia que se había acabado todo lo relacionado con _Paulina-superficial_. (Claro que él no usó el _'superficial'_, el adjetivo junto a Paulina era marca registrada de la joven gótica)

Y por lo visto fueron puras palabras. Al menos eso delataba con toda claridad los labios de Danny enlazados con los de _Paulina–superficial_ mientras estaban sentados en una de las bancas del parque.

Sam cerró los ojos con fuerza, encarcelando en ellos las lágrimas que luchaban incansablemente por la libertad del desahogo. Quería borrar esa imagen de sus pensamientos. Quería desterrar de su corazón ese sentimiento por Danny. Creer que odiaba los varios fotomontajes de Tucker sobre Danny y ella en la playa, en la nieve, en las montañas, en un atardecer, en la colina...

Sam se mordió el labio inferior. No podía seguir auto engañándose y recriminar mentalmente a Tucker. Después de todo el moreno hacía muy bien su papel de confidente sobre sus sentimientos, y de fastidiarla sin que Danny se enterara.

Y los ojos violáceos le picaban cada vez más.

_«No ahora, por favor» _suplicaba mentalmente conteniendo las ganas de llorar _«Después... Cuando Danny se haya ido» _

Y tal como si lo hubiese convocado en silencio, el joven apareció frente a ella como un fantasma. Y esto en todo el sentido de la palabra.

La transmutación de Danny de un ser fantasmal a un humano fue como siempre, pero ello no implicaba a que dejara a Sam perturbada. En especial porque él no acostumbraba a utilizar sus poderes sobrenaturales para ingresar en silencio a la misma habitación que ella.

El aura blanca terminó de pasar por sus cabellos, devolviéndolo a su azabache natural, brillante e indomable. Sus ojos, ahora azulados y no verdes, estaban fijos en ella, con una clara expresión de intriga.

_–_ ¿Qué_..._ qué pasa? – indagó la joven acomodándose imaginarios mechones negros por su rostro y tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz – ¿También quieres agua? Me lo hubieses pedido y te lo llevaba al balcón.

_–_ Lo que quiero saber_..._ – expresó el joven arrimándose al borde de la puerta y cruzándose de brazos – _..._es qué es lo que ocurre contigo.

_–_ ¡Nada! – le cortó de golpe Sam, queriendo abrir la puerta del refrigerador.

_–_ Pensé que éramos amigos – comentó Danny viendo fijamente el piso brillante en el cual, a pesar de la poca luz, se veía su reflejo. Una imitación de sí mismo con sus características físicas y con la densidad de un fantasma.

_«Es justamente por eso» _meditó la joven gótica aprisionando la manija del refrigerador y se aclaró la garganta.

_–_ Claro que somos amigos. Sólo tenía un poco de sed. Estoy que me muero de ansias por escuchar sobre tu actual conquista_..._ – Sam esbozó lo que más se parecía a una sonrisa de amistad, pero no fue sincera – Es por ello ese rostro de _cachorrito tierno_ ¿Verdad?

Danny volvió a sonreír y, sin desearlo, volvió a lastimar a su amiga.

_–_ Si tú lo dices – suspiró cansadamente y se atrevió a cruzar su mirada con la de ella antes de que su voz temblara a sus siguientes palabras – Sam_..._ Dime la verdad_..._ ¿Crees que alguien pueda llegar a amarme?

La joven quedó casi sin habla por la extraña pregunta.

_–_ Déjame pensar – le sonrió nerviosamente sintiendo que las mejillas se le entibiaban. Agradecía por la escasa luz de la habitación – No pareces ser un pulpo gigantesco y grotesco_..._ Así que sí, la respuesta es_..._ _Sí._

_–_ No me refiero a mi apariencia física – replicó Danny – Aunque influye considerablemente.

_«Definitivamente el baboseo por Paulina-superficial le provocó una realidad distorsionada del amor » _Sam se prestó a seguir escuchando a su amigo y a dejar a un lado su expresión de enfado ante el recordatorio de _Miss Universo Categoría Superficial_.

_–_ Mírame, Sam. ¡Soy un completo fenómeno! No puedo salir con alguna chica sin estar constantemente debatiéndome si decirle o no que me puedo transmutar en un fantasma. Y aunque confiara en ella, eso no me asegura en que la relación prospere por siempre. Si llegamos a terminar estaré pendiente de que no revele mi secreto. ¿Y si acabamos de mala manera? ¿Cómo confiar en ella? ¿O si luego de que se lo confieso se aterroriza de mí y no me quiere ver nunca más?

Sam le miró simplemente anonadada. ¿Danny tenía esos pensamientos y debates durante todo este tiempo?

_– _Eso_..._ Danny_..._ Yo no puedo respondértelo – Dijo Sam más aterrada aún. Si Danny consideraba todo eso con Paulina quiere decir que la relación va más en serio que nunca. – Es algo que tú sientes_..._ que tú _tienes _qué sentir_..._ si puedes confiar plenamente en Pa_... _en_..._ la pareja que vayas a elegir.

Danny volvió sus ojos al piso. Seguramente analizando cada palabra dicha por su amiga, quien deseaba que lo analizara lo más pronto posible y se fuera. No creía poder aguantar más sus lágrimas.

La joven inspiró una gran cantidad de aire, e ignoró terriblemente a esa fugitiva lágrima que le recorría la mejilla izquierda.

_– Y no creo que seas un fenómeno – _le susurró con suavidad _– Por el contrario. Eres único como persona, un joven maravilloso que tendrá éxito en todo lo que se proponga... Incluso en el amor._

Danny se cruzó de brazos, ruborizado más que nunca.

Sam se obligó a recordar que su amigo no está acostumbrado a los halagos, menos aún femeninos, y seguro que deben sonar más intimidantes en su mejor amiga. También se obligó a recordarse que sólo eran amigos, de los mejores. Que todo el mundo estaba equivocado al verlos como algo más. Que eso jamás sucedería porque simplemente ya alguien es dueña del amor de Danny.

Paulina, siempre Paulina.

¡Cómo la detestaba!

Mucho más allá de su actitud superficial, mucho más allá de su poco tacto al tratar. La envidiaba terriblemente por ser quien siempre estaba en los pensamientos de Danny.

_– _Bueno – Sam se pasó una mano por el cabello, al disimulo secándose con el brazo los ojos – Creo que una pizza vegetariana no me vendría mal en estos instantes ¿Quieres una? Yo invito.

_– Sam –_ le dijo Danny, encontrándose con sus ojos al hablarle.

_– _No tiene por qué ser vegetariana para ti también. – le comentó Sam comenzando a caminar hacia la salida – Puede ser de camarones o_..._

Sintió el brazo de Danny rodearle la fina cintura, evitándole la salida.

Sam pasó su mirada de los ojos azulados de Danny hasta su brazo, aún aprisionándola. Un frío se apoderaba de su vientre, descubriendo que la transmutación entre fantasma y humano se apoderaba del brazo del joven.

Y eso era algo que sucedía cuando Danny estaba nervioso.

Cuando Sam levantó la cabeza sintió que los cabellos azabaches de su amigo le caían en su frente, confundiéndose con facilidad con los de ella.

Su rostro más sonrojado que nunca, su expresión una perfecta mezcla de miedo, ansias y decisión. Sus mejillas más encendidas y sobre todo sus labios apenas entre abiertos acercándose más a los de ella. Con miedo de tocarla, con ansias de sentirla.

Y el contacto se dio en un sólo instante. Un trozo de felicidad que Danny permitió que Sam experimentara, robándole al eterno tiempo una migaja de su esencia.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Sam sintió que su corazón quería escapar de su pecho. También percibió la suavidad de los dedos del joven en contacto con su piel acariciándola, como si fuese un frágil cristal al cual no podía resistir la tentación de tocar.

El sonrojo no desaparecía de las mejillas del joven. Su forma de mirar (perdido en la nada) y su sonrisa de felicidad perfecta le recordaron a esa ocasión especial, hace seis años atrás, cuando tuvieron su primer encuentro de labios_..._ _Un beso en los labios de mentira_. Tucker no se lo había creído, por ello la fastidiaba constantemente. Y la verdad Sam menos, por más que se lo había insistido a Danny. ¿Danny tampoco jamás se lo creyó?

_– ¿Qué sucedió? – _articuló Sam con lo que pudo de voz. Parecía que los labios de Danny se le habían llevado hasta el aliento.

Danny comenzó a tartamudear incoherencias. Sílabas sin enlace o relación alguna. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos negros, dejando en claro que en cuestiones capilares su melena es simplemente indomable. Y con torpeza Danny comenzó a quitar el brazo alrededor de la cintura de la joven gótica.

Sus ojos, celestes y brillantes en la obscuridad, nerviosamente buscaban lo que fuera, con tal de no encontrarse con los violáceos que tenía frente a él. Su actitud nerviosa delataba que era capaz de transmutar en cualquier instante y huir del sitio, pero más allá de esa actitud cobarde estaba lo que tenía con Sam, sea amistad o amor_... _o quizá vaya más allá de estos sentimientos y ni siquiera encaje en el mundo terrenal ni espiritual.

Porque por más que sienta un _algo indescriptible_ hacia ella, también estaba envuelto en el temor de no ser correspondido y la consecuente incomodidad de que ahora la confesión tácita cree una densidad entre ambos que los llegase a separar. Danny sabía el riesgo de esto y había decidido tomarlo, y es muy probable que haya sido el peor error de su vida.

_– _Eso_..._– comenzó a hablar Danny, intentando calmar los temblores de su cuerpo y el miedo de su alma – _..._eso que sucedió_..._ es algo que he querido_... _hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Imaginaba que Sam le gritaría o le reprocharía por ser tan osado. Que ella le ve como sólo un amigo, después de todo con esa _aclaratoria_ comenzó toda la conversación ¿No? Fue un iluso al creer que podría existir algo más entre ellos.

Danny trataba de coordinar sus pensamientos, tratando de que las palabras salieran en el orden correcto, imaginaba qué era lo que podía decir para no quedar como un muchacho con el corazón destrozado mortalmente por la misma mujer por segunda vez en su existencia (Aunque la primera vez fue necesaria. Sino él no hubiese reaccionado y ahora el mundo estaría bajo el dominio de una cantante fantasmal) Como si los desplantes, desaires y desprecios de Paulina no fuesen suficientes, ahora ni siquiera contaría con Sam.

Pero hay una enorme diferencia clara entre la morena y la joven gótica: Paulina sólo conoce a Danny, por fuera, si quiere lo trata como marioneta y jamás se ha preocupado por conocer sus sentimientos, mucho menos respetarlos. En cambio Sam no sólo lo conoce, sino que hasta parece leer su alma y levantarla cuando la situación lo requiere, así mismo cuando es de ponerlo en su sitio. Sam tiene agallas y no duda en enfrentarlo si debe hacerlo.

_–_¿Y por qué? _–_ apenas pudo pronunciar Sam, provocando que Danny sobresaltara inconscientemente. Sam inhaló una gran cantidad de aire antes de soltar totalmente la pregunta _–_¿Y por qué tardaste tanto?

Danny apenas levantó la cabeza, sintiendo al mismo tiempo las dos heladas manos de Sam posarse en cada una de sus mejillas y acortando la distancia entre sus rostros.

El primer impulso del joven fue rodearle la cintura, muy aparte de que su parte enamorada y enloquecida por ella le exigía disfrutar de la caricia como si fuese la última oportunidad de tocar el paraíso. Y algo que Danny ha descubierto con satisfacción es que los besos saben mucho mejor cuando los entrega **y** recibe de la persona amada. Y él estaba dispuesto (si Sam se lo permite) a no volver a probar otro tipo de encuentro de ese tipo sino es con ella.

Sin embargo, para males de los nervios de Danny, Sam rompió el contacto, sumamente avergonzada de su impulso. Ella no se atrevía a mirarle, así que atinó a recostar su cabeza en el pecho del joven, al mismo tiempo que podía escuchar y sentir el latir acelerado de su corazón.

Y los nervios carcomían cada vez más el alma de Danny. La cantidad de emociones que atravesaban y revolteaban dentro de sí le hacían creer que estaba soñando. No era posible que ella le hubiese besado en vez de reprocharle, y no parecía ser verdad que sus brazos estaban alrededor de su fina cintura, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. ¿Cómo un simple_... _bueno, no tan simple, sino un ser como él tuvo la dicha de ser premiado de tan bendita manera?

_– _Pero ¿Qué fue eso con Paulina? – indagó ella apartándose levemente de él.

_– _El final – declaró Danny con firmeza – Y es definitivo. Te lo juro por mis poderes fantasmales.

_– _No es la primera vez que me lo dices – dijo Sam mientras él arrimaba su frente en la de ella – Pero no me queda más que confiar en ti y creerte.

_– _Esta vez es cierto – replicó Danny tomando entre sus manos las de ella – Además, ahora tengo un poderoso motivo para no mirar a ninguna otra mujer.

Y como complemento de sus palabras acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, volviendo a sentir en cada célula de su ser esa corriente de felicidad recorrerle las venas. Es que no hay nada mejor que amar y ser correspondido.

_– _¿Seguimos siendo sólo amigos? – preguntó ella a escasos milímetros de que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse.

_– _Por supuesto que sí – declaró Danny – Pero contigo el trato es diferente. No vayas a pensar que a Tucker lo trataré de esta forma.

Sam sonrió ampliamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven y dispuesta a terminar (por esa noche) todo diálogo posible mientras exploraba esa nueva faceta de su amistad con Danny.

**Fin del proyecto.**

* * *

¿Críticas constructivas, comentarios? Me entero en el review ;)

Con cariño,

Hikari.


End file.
